Cupid's Arrow
by Fin and melindas daughter
Summary: Chester has 2 daughters 4 and 5..everyone was shock..Can Angel and Alexa play cupid to get thier father in love with Casey? Or will a serial rapist put a hold of it?


**Cupid's Arrow**

**By: Fin and Melinda's daughter and Kiss the gurl54**

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, lol, well me and kissthegirl54 decided on making a story together about Chester. I know it's random but he's usually not the one who is talked, yeah, you guys know the Big Meanie, Dick Wolf! Anyways on with the story!**

It was a hectic day at the 1-6. The detectives were dealing with a case that was sort of hitting Chester pretty case was about two 14 year old sisters who were found raped and beaten to death. They were found behind an apartment in an was furious with the fact someone would just kill these two girls and just throw them away like really wanted to kill the bastard who murdered these innocent girls. Fin knew something was up with his partner, knew Chester had been on the edge lately, hell everyone 's thought was interrupted when the phone began to he wrote down the address he handed it to Chester.

"I got a hit on one of our suspects; he might be on his next move."

"Let's catch this bastard, then."With that, the two were off, to Kingston pulled up to a police site, where they were met by Olivia and Elliot.

"What do we got now?"Chester said looking down at the two bodies.

"Lisa, and Chelsea 12, found raped and beaten to death."

"Just like Melanie and Michelle think it was the same perp?"

"Seems like it, both have the same descriptions."El and I will confront the family, you guys head down to Warner's."

M.E

"Detectives I think I found your perp."Melinda walked over to the lab table, and showed the bag that had hair with blood on it.

"I found this in Chelsea Diamonds' hand. I decided to run the DNA, turns out your perp, is Gary McNair."

"Great so let's get the bastard."said Chester.

"But, wait there's a twist when I looked over the Diamonds siblings and compared them two the Stewart sisters, I found something very unusually."Melinda walked over to the body that was Melanie's.

"Its turns out Melanie were 10 weeks, as was Chelsea."

"And the fetus'?"

"Didn't make it, bastard kicked them until they bled to death." Chester took in a deep breath, "Thanks, Doc."

Once Fin got off the phone with Olivia, he walked over to Chester.

"I just got off the phone with Liv; turns out they found McNair peeping in a house."

"Come on, McNair you raped those four girls."

"What! No, I-ve never seen them before in my life!""Really because the Stewart's neighbors place you peeping through the house."

"What! No I'm like that."

"Really, you're a single, mid-aged freak who loves to watch girls."

"No."McNair said sobbing.

"Oh, come on you were lonely and saw the Diamond siblings early in the week, and you wanted to have them, so you followed them home and you raped them."

"No!"

"Then Melanie got a little aggressive so you had to bash her brains out."

"No!" I didn't do it I swear!"I want my lawyer!"

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the room and were approached by Fin and Chester and Casey.

"We got him."

"Great, I'll put up with arraignment for McNair, in the meantime check out anything else about our perp."

Two teenage girls walked into the Squad room. They were lightly caramel-skinned but with thick, black, hair. One was sort of preppy and girly the other sort of tomboyish and slightly looked over Chester's shoulder and looked at the two motioned her head for everyone to see what she was looking at.

"Daddy!"The two girls said running towards was in confusing seeing how Chester had daughters.

"DADDY?"

Chester had a "guilty" look on him and slightly nodded.

"Yeah I'm daddy." He said hugging his two daughters who looked exactly like him. Casey was in complete shock, she never knew Chester had kids even but, she always wanted one with him.

Casey and Chester were always flirting and wanting to be in a relationship but, they never told each other. Chester turned to face the group.

"Guys, these are my daughters; Angel and Alexia."The two girls smiled and waved at the group. When the girls saw Casey they smiled and giggled to each other. Casey sort of looked in confusion at the two.

"Umm, girls why don't you run along with Olivia and Elliot to the girls nodded and walked behind the two detectives down the hall.

"Yo, why didn't you tell me you had kids?"Mel would love to have playmates for Aliyah."

"Sorry man, it was some issues going on but that's seems fun for the girls." Fin nodded and headed out the door after Cragen let everyone go home. Casey and Chester walk down the hall to the playroom to find Angel, Alexia and Olivia giggling at Elliot's famous funny faces.

Once Elliot saw Chester and Casey, he and Olivia said goodbye to Angel and Alexia and headed for home.

"Hey girls, this is my-friend, Casey." Angel and Alexia looked up from playing with Barbie dolls at Casey.

"Hi."The two smiled and said hello. Casey said hello and then began to think. She didn't think that Chester was so good with children especially his own.

"Listen why don't we get out of here just hang out?"

"Okay!"Angel said running into Chester's arms. He picked her up and motioned for Alexia to follow.

"Can, Miss Casey come too?" Angel said showing her puppy eyes. Casey had to giggle at that.

"Sure she can."


End file.
